


Wheres Bofur?

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Bilbo, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur is always asking wheres Bilbo, now it's Bilbo's turn to find Bofur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheres Bofur?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosa_Cotton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/gifts).



" So when are ya gonna let the poor miner off the hook? " Gloin asked one day as he stepped next to Bilbo.

" Whatever do you mean Master Gloin? " Bilbo had asked his eyes wide.

" You've hooked him quite well Master Baggins," Gloin started, " he follows behind you like a faithful pet. "

Bilbo spluttered before answering in a furious whisper, " I've done no such thing and he most certainly does not follow me! "

Gloin watched Bilbo closely before laughing loudly, the sound attracted Fili and Kili.

" What on earth has you in such a good mood? " Fili asked as Kili watched with a smile.

" The hobbit has no clue the miner is his. " Gloin gasped out between gasps.

" What, surely you must be kidding?" Fili asked while glancing at a still confused Hobbit.

Kili threw his arm and pulled Bilbo into him. " Bofur has feelings for you, Bilbo, Surely you can tell?".

" How? How am I to know such a thing?"Bilbo asked, sneaking a glance at said miner. " He hasn't shown any signs for me to think such a thing. "

" Oh, he hasn't? " Fili asked with a smirk. " So all those times he asked after you was just polite concern? "

" He does not ask after me more than any one else. " Bilbo said with a huff.

" He asked after the Goblins. " Kili said.

" -and during the mountain giants, " Fili said.

" -and in Rivendale when we were a part for more than a moment. " Kili continued.

" -and in the woods of Mirkwood. " Fili finished.

Bilbo stood quietly in the middle of the brothers and thought, only to realize they were right. Bofur was always the first to notice he wasn't with the company. Bofur was the first to jump to his defense in times of trouble and the first to offer help when it was needed. Bilbo glanced back to where Bofur had been just moments ago to find that the dwarf was no longer there. He glanced at Fili and Kili and said goodbyes as he turned to look for Bofur.

He made his way down the line asking everyone of Bofur's where-a-bouts. He asked the brothers Ri, he asked Dawlin and Balin. Next he asked Oin and Thorin. at one point he even tried to asked Bifur but could not understand the answer.

Finally he reached Bombur. " Where is Boufur? " 

Bombur smiled down at him a point towards the trees as he spoke. " We're stopping to camp at that clearing up ahead, so Bofur went to find some spices for food. Woods like these are good for natural herb growth."

Bilbo thanked the round dwarf and took off towards the trees. It didn't take him long to find Bofur. The dwarf was kneeling down and staring intently at a small plant.

" It's mint. " Bilbo said as he approached.

Bofur startled a small bit but looked up with a smile. " Hello Bilbo, to what do I owe the pleasure? "

" Why do you always ask about me? " Bilbo blurted out.

" I...I don't ...I...anyone would, your our thief. " Bofur said staring back at the plant.

" No, they wouldn't, " Bilbo knelled down beside Bofur, " you're the only one quite that concerned and I should like to know why. "

Bofur blushed and barely meant Bilbo's eyes. " So you've figure it out have ye, that I fancy ya? "

Bilbo smiled gently and took Bofur's hands in his. " No, Gloin had to point it out to me and I was not entirely convinced until just now. "

" Why? " Bofur whispered.

" I'm nothing but a hobbit, how could I ever hope to catch the eye of a dwarf? " Bilbo said with a sad smile.

Bofur looked at Bilbo stunned. He shook his head and leaned in slowly and planted a chaste kiss to the hobbits lips. Bilbo was a lovely shade of red when he pulled back. They both smiled as their hands tightened around one another.

" You are not just a hobbit Bilbo, you are my hobbit. " Bofur said with a voice filled with warmth and conviction.


End file.
